The Hawk and The BookWorm
by Highking45
Summary: What happens when a boy gets transported to fairy tail?And what happens when the boy is invited to join the brother hood while he's there and what if he fell in love with levy? Pairings are Oc x levy natsu x mira and erza x gray ( there might be a lemon or two)
1. Intro

**Hey guys this is just the introduction.I wanna say this is my first story so i haope you enjoy leave a review on the story.I'll put a new chapter in a few minutes because thus is just an intro for you guys so see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2:What Happened

**This is the new and first official chapter hope you like it.I don't own fairy ail or assassins and sorry for the intro just getting used to the controls.**

* * *

_**California,Blue Stone High**_

"Hey man!",said a boy in a blue hood."Hey Johns." "Do you want to do over to my place after school I got AC 4 Back Flag." "I can't I have to head to my cousins place."Right after he said that a fairy tail mark appeared on his locker startling him."Ah!" said John looking at his Locker."What is it?" "Nothing." He said as he got up and walked to class still remembering that fairy tail mark."

* * *

_**In Magnolia under **_**_ground_**

"Heh, well looks like their another recruit joining us.",said a man in a robe with a hood over his face. "Chrome!" "Yes master?" "Set the portal to Earth 2014!" "Yes master." "oh and by the way did you finish off the Templar spy?" "Yes sir why?" "Just making sure the assassin i trust is on his duty." said the master and Chrome left to set up the portal."Time to have some fun my friend yes it's time."

* * *

_**Blue Stone Math Class**_

"Now class turn to page 124 in your textbooks." 'Man when will anything interesting hap-" right when he opened his note book he saw an assassins creed mark on the page and in the next second he dissapeared."Anyone seen mister Johns?", the class points at the math book."That didn't happen since 1982."

* * *

_**In fairy tail**_

_"_Hey anyone else hear screaming?", asked Mirajane "Yeah it sounds like it's coming from above us.", said Levy.A few seconds later John crashed right through the roof and into were Levy and Mira were sitting. "Ow what the hell?What happened?". "Whats happening is that your going to pay for destroying our guild!", yelled Natsu with his fire ready and the rest of the guild ready with their spells."Yo dude I just got here!", John yelled with suddenly a a blade appeared out of his wrist."WHAT THE FUCK!", when he looked at his cloths it was the same like Arno in Assassins creed unity."AH!Why do I look like Arno!" "I don't know who Arno is, but your going down buddy!". Right before he got even touched by the guild a smoke bomb went off."WHAT THE HELL!" "I CAN"T SEE".'Better activate my eagle sense if I'm gonna make it out.'. When he activated the sense he saw 3 other assassins like in unity. One came up to him and said,"You John." "Yeah why?" "Follow us we don't have much time.".The assassin then ran out of the fog with John on his tail."Hey I see them!" _**'**__**Roar **_**_of the fire_ dragon'** "Quickly to the rooftops!" then the 4 assassins jumped and climbed to the top of fairy tail moving out of the fires white assassin saw a hole shaped like John,"Nice landing." he said while they reached the top John yelled "What the Hell wheres a hay stack?" "Over there" yelled the one in green. "I think there up here!" " See ya",yelled john as he jumped into the moving hay stack. "We'll find them and they're going to pay!" said Erza. Levy was just staring off into her thoughts.'That man who was he?He was kinda cute though'

* * *

**Hey guys thanks for reading I know the ending wasn't good but and these are the pairings:**

**OC X Levy**

**Mira x Natsu**

**Gray x Eza**

**Well thats all see yeah in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:The Surprise

_**Hey guys I just ajusted my second chapter it will be alot more different so thanks for those who actually read my second chapter. So thank you who ever you are. I don't own fairy tail nor assassins**_ **creed.**

* * *

**_In Fairy_ Tail**

"What are we gonna do with that man!" "I say we put a bounty worth half a million jewels on the guy!" "What do you think master?",asked Mira to the master."Hmmmm what about a race?Lets say that the winner gets whats ever they want in Fairy Tail!" "But does that mean anything they want?",said Marcao looking at Mira."Yes what ever you want love,fame,fortune,and even becoming the fourth guild master!"

"WHAT!"yelled the entire guild,"Yes you fools heard me the 4th master of fairy tail!But you must win the race to the man who fell through our roof!"

**"IT'S ON!", **yelled the entire guid.

"Well well looks like they put a bounty on your head my friend." "I know I heard,but if we can get some normal cloths and join fairy tail we just might avoid this chase for my life.", said John and the other 3 assassins on a mast."Hey I didn't ge your names back there mind telling me now?" "Oh I am Nories this is Morgein and the sarcastic white one is George." "Hey what's up" "Hello." "So your the brown one he's the green one and he's the white one no what lets just get our clothes.",said John jumping off to a store."Man Mentor was right he is sometimes patient and sometimes not.",said the green one jumping building to building to John to a the rest followed.

A few minutes later they arravied back in fairy tail with Nories wearing a brown shirt and jeans,Morgein wearing a green vest and shorts,George was wearing a white jacket and John but in blue wearing also jeans.(Sorry guys I know I might be getting kinda lazy so let's just say that they entered the guild and got accepted,but Levy looks at John and knows he's the let us continue from here)

"YOUR MAN WHO FELL THROUGH OUR ROOF...Oops." "Their he is get him!" and soon as you know it John is being pulled like rope in tug a there was a huge whistle. "Hm?" "Now you imbesals look Levy found him first so she gets the also bring the boy here."The guild members brought John right in front of the master.

**'Fairy Tail Seeing Past'**,the master was looking at Johns past."Hmm the boy means no harm he just came from another world,but I will tell you that now lets see what Levy wants!So Levy what do you want?" Levy thought for a few minutes then she said something that we all know Jet and Droy won't like."I want him to m-m-arry m-me." said Levy brushing red as Erza's hair."WHAT!"

"Hey can you guys tell the mentor that I might be very very late!" "Sure",said George giggling a little then bursting out into laughter."No need son" said an old man in a black cloak with 5 assassins with there hoods over their heads."Mentor.", said the other 3 assassins kneeling down."Up my sons and Greatest grandson happy wedding" "Wait I'm your grandson and I am getting married!",soon John fell down into a coma.

* * *

**Hey guys I will start a new story after this one so look out for it. I will still be Levy x oc or Natsu or will be call the Light of Fairy by the way and can't wait to see what happens to John and I might put the wedding in the next chapter with John becoming an official and see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4:The date and another surprise

**Hey guys I am sorry the rest of my storiess are short but I promise this next one willmbe around 1090 words I in this one John and Levy go on thier _first_ date so see this is going to be during the guild lets see what happens.**

* * *

**_Back at Fairy Tail_  
**

"WHAT!",yelled the guild."Yeah he is kinda cute and I feel like we met before.",said Levy going red."Hey if you don't mind there's a man I think looking at his ancestor's past.""Yeah I think he's mumbling in narive american be visiting Connor.".They all looked at John who was mumbling native american."Wait no one can look at their ancestors past.""Only our creed can look into the past. and little of our future.""No what believe what you want,but it's not possible!",let's see if she is right.

* * *

_**In John's Mind**_

"HelloAnyone here?",yelled John looking around the white room."Hello John.",said a man in white robe with a hood over his face."Who are you?",asked John,"I am your ancestor and your new mentor.",the man then took off his hood revealing that it was Connor John's favorite assassin."Your Connor?" "Yes and I am running out of time time to talk we will meet soon,but here is something that will help you.(If you heard this from sandlot I do not own this)heroes are remembered,but legends never die.",Connor's last word echoed."Wait why am I here and what do you mean?" "Well you find that for yourself and HAPPY MARRIAGE,".Then the place started to shatter.

* * *

_**Back In Fairy Tail**_

"Ah!",he said getting up right near Levy's face."Ummmmm.",said John right near her face"So I should probably get up.""Wait don't-",before she could finish he got up and tier lips intersected and when they released whish was at least a minute then they both fainted."Ummm.", it wasn't for a few minutes till John woke up again.

"What the hell is going on with mmy life!One minute I am in class the next I am in Fairy tail meeting my great grandad and I learn I am also an assassin.""All will be explained for now let us head back to Masyaf and let ou rest then we shall return and explain everything."

"Umm wait a you tell Levy to meet me at...oh a good restraunt.""Like the magic beef.?""Umm sure.",he said running out to catch up to his new brothers.""Does he know where it is.",asked Lucy with sweat drop."Well who else wants to see what happens on thier date.",said Natsu on with a develish smile."Sure""Why not""Let's go there now.",said Erza,Gray,and Cana.

* * *

**_At Magic Beef_**

'_I wonder if she got my message?She was knocked out after our- know what I think I see she looks hot."_John thought as he was looking at Levy."Hey Levy I thought you wouldn't come after you know the.""Yeah I know let's just go and get our table.",sad Levy with a smile."Ok.",said John walking putting his arm over her._  
_

"Hello sir." "Hi table for 2." "Name?" "John." "Ah yes sir right this way.".The man walked them to a medium sized table."Your table." "Thanks" "Thank you.".They sat down and ordered their food."So John?" "Hm.",said John sipping his cup of wine."Why are you here you could of said no to me to get married but you said nothing and agreed,why?" "Well because one you are beautiful,smart,and in my world no one cared for the personality they just cared for there looks.I wanted to meet a girl who was the ame words I discribed you and looks like I did.",when John finished his sentence he got on his knee and asked Levy,"Will you marry me?",he said opening a small box with a fairy tail and creed mark on it."Yes I will.",she said blushing alsmots like natsu fire.

"Sniff that was beautiful..",said Lucy,but stopped right away when she noticed that they were looking at her and the others."Guess you were the first to see my engagement ring Lucy-chan." "Not exactly" said Mira popping out of a bush with Elfman,a crying Jet and Droy,Loke,and a Happy."So basically it?"asked John with a almost relaxed look."Nope!",yelled he master in a tree wit a bunch of other fairy tail members."Are you serious?",asked John now with a palm in on his head.

"Well when and where are you gonna have your wedding?",asked Happy now on an angry John trying to get him off."Hey why don't you have it in the morning of the Fairy Festival?It's in 2 weeks." "Sure why not?John?" "Yeah sure what ever for you sweety.",said John throwing Happy at Natsu.

" don't we talk more in the morning.",said the master."Sure why don' do you here that?" "No what is it?" "LOOK!",yelled natsu pointing at a ship flying in th air."No the Aqullia.",said John looking at the Aqullia."Hoy there!",said John's grandfather."Grandpa where did you get her?" "It's been a family treasure for many she's yours.""Thank you gramps."."Well see you all at the guild in the and...",John then ran up to Levy and kissed."Well see yea Levy.",he said and jumped on to the ship.

"That guys a wierd one and I forgot to say this." "What is it Lucy?" "Isn't that mark on that ship the same one that killed the govener of Fiore a few years ago?" "I think so." "You think we should trust them master?","We will ask John in the morning I am tired."

* * *

**Hey guy's that is the end of this chapter.I will be making a new story based on infamous and fairy I am sorry I did not do the challenge I thought we can end in other news these are the pairings:**

**Natsu x Mira**

**Gray x Lucy**

**Erza x Jellel**

**Thats it for now see yeah.**


End file.
